


His Wish

by MaggieCoroCoro



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Other, Takes place in the splatoon manga world which is why they have odd names lol, for a friend uwu, oc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieCoroCoro/pseuds/MaggieCoroCoro
Summary: A small fic for a friend's oc who seriously needs a hug! Hope they like it :D





	His Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImagineMunchkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/gifts).

“Do you even  _ have _ any friends OctoPhones?” New Year looked at the octoling next to her with a disbelief behind her shade covered eyes. “Cause  _ we _ sure aren’t fucking friends, acquaintances at most dipshit so spit it.”

The octoling next to her took a sip of his water battle as he thought for a moment, his eyes glancing around the steering wheel of his car where the two sat in. “Well…there’s-” The lime green inkling girl quickly interrupted him again.

“And I’m not talking about the two sex buddies you pay to go see every week.” New Year unbuckled her seatbelt as she took another huff of her cigarette. 

“What? Why not?” The octoling looked at her with genuine confusion. 

“Cause you  _ pay _ them, it don’t fucking count, besides ya’ll don’t hang out anyway you just fuck.” The inkling girl had recently found out about her token driver’s love affairs with other inklings. Sure the inkling girl knew her guinea pig usually slept with whatever unfortunate soul happened to be drunk past their minds to sleep with the dj octoling but knowing he weekly visited two mysterious figures and paid them was a brand new discovery. Although New Year usually used the boy to drive her around whenever she needed to stop by to a party knowing his car in which he lived him could possibly have some hidden unwanted stain she was seriously considering giving him money to double clean the car, even if it looked or smelled clean one could never be too sure.

“We hang out.” The boy shrugged his shoulders as he smiled as if remembering a fond memory. “Yeah maybe 80% of it is fucking with one and 50% with the other but we still chat and hang out afterwards.” The taller octoling tried to defend carelessly which earned him an eye role from New Year.

“Well that’s fucking lame, you seriously don’t have any other friends?” This was truly pathetic as if her free driver couldn’t get any more pathetic than what he already was. A homeless college dropout who lived in his car, jobless and with paid friends was truly hitting rock bottom.

“Well...no but they’re my friends.” OctoPhones again shrugged his shoulders 

“I will bet you my house and bank account they don’t see  _ you _ the same way. You’re just another client on their endless list.”

“Maybe it  _ is _ one sided but…they’re the closest thing I have to friends.” OctoPhones looked away as he fiddled with the ends of his satin jacket, his smile almost seemed sad if it weren’t for hopeful tone.

“Oh come on you can’t be serious, they’re friends you  _ pay _ for. Are you fucking high again or does that just doesn’t sound ridiculous to you?” The inkling girl was beginning to feel a headache come from this ocotling’s philosophy, was all the hits to his bong finally affecting his thought pattern? 

“Heh,” The octo boy let out a small laugh. “Maybe a little but I’m happy with them. Yeah I may annoy them and yeah sometimes I do just go over to hang out with them even if I’m not in the mood for sex but even if they don’t feel the same way about me I get to interact with somebody for at least 30 minutes and sometimes that’s all I want.” The smile the octoling boy had on was nothing but genuine and if it weren’t for the context she’d think she was talking to a little kid.

“God now you sound like some attention craver.” New Year huffed a breath of air as she rubbed her eyes trying to wrap her mind around the boys situation and at this point his life.

“You’re funny New Year.” OctoPhones let out another stupid laugh making New Year look at him in disbelief.

“Oh fuck, don’t tell me you see  _ us _ as friends.” If New Year was a nice inkling girl she would have seen the comment as endearing and not repulsive. 

“What if I tell you I do?” 

“Ugh, that’s it.” New Year purposely burned her cigarette out on the car’s clean seat and finally opened the car door to step out in front of the next house she was attending for 4another one of her parties. “I’m fucking leaving, say hi to your sex buddies for me you fucking twat and give them a big kiss on the lips. I’ll call you when I need you to pick me up later so don’t be late again.” Without another word the girl slammed the door and ran to go greet the few people already waiting for her with a huge smile.

“See you later New Year.” The octo boy’s goodbye fell to deaf ears and already knowing she was not going to say goodbye like she always did he quickly pulled out of the driveway and began making his way down the road. The octoling turned up the volume of his car radio all the way up as he sang to the lyrics of the pop song which he already knew by heart even though it had barely been released hours prior. Although as if New Year’s harsh words finally registered inside his brain the octoling’s cheerful singing was reduced to a hum as he made his way back to the woods near camp triggerfish. Quickly finding his usual parking place on top a hill that overlooked inkopolis the octoling turned off his car and let out a huge sigh. 

Just as forecasted rain slowly but surely began to pour down on his car window only making the octolings mood worsened. Quickly reaching behind his seat he quickly took hold of his bong, always turning to it whenever he felt down. However, instead of coming to contact with the usually cold glass he accidentally took a hold of his guitar. Bringing in front with him he strummed the perfectly tuned guitar in the silence of his guitar, the radio long gone into static.

“I give him all my love...that’s all I do.” The octoling quietly sang as he strummed the cords to the song. “And if you saw my love...you’d love him too. I love him.” Thunder rang furiously against his singing and yet he continued to sing with a small smile on his face. “He gives me everything...and tenderly. The kiss my lover brings, he brings to me...and I love him.” The octoling boy wasn’t sure who he was singing about but perhaps it was because deep down inside he wished someone out there in the world would hear this and wish the same. “A love like ours, could never die, as long as I have you near me.” Someone to hold was all he wanted, someone he could cherish and truly say those three words to. Maybe start a family with them and have kids, someone that would push him to be better than what he was, someone successful just for them. “Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky. I know this love of mine, will never die…” A truly painful smile etched into his skin as he strummed the last cords. 

“And I love them….”

Whoever they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Give her oc a hug ;O;
> 
> New Year is my oc, she is a bratty little thing she doesn't hate OctoPhones but she most definitely uses him and he's too nice to say anything even though he knows he's just her driver now a days. They met at a party where he dj'd at and quickly noticing he is too kind she decides to acquaintance him and now makes him drive her around. Anyway after I began asking questions about her oc in a group chat and she tells me that his only goal in life is to find someone to love and start a family with gave me a big heart attack so I had to write something about that. Hope they like it! You know who you are Sam hope your oc gets his wish granted someday! Sadly New Year will continue to be a big mean to him I'm sorry :'D
> 
> This was directly copied and pasted from discord!


End file.
